reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of Crimson Bands
Dawn of Crimson Bands is a Guild War Event. Guilds will battle each other in a short war, earning Points with each battle fought in the war. The Guild with the most Points at the end of war is the winner, and will earn extra points towards the Ranking Rewards. 'Event Details' *Round 1: 6/21/2013 - 6/25/2013 (EDT) *Round 2: 6/27/2013 - 6/30/2013 (EDT) 'Guild War' Declare War on another Guild inside an Event Cycle in order to start earning your War Grades. Your Guild is now in a War with the opposing Guild, and all battles with their members are considered War Battles. The Guild War lasts for 30 minutes, and starts 5 minutes after the opposing Guild receives the Declaration of War. The winner is the Guild that earns the most points during the Guild War. 1000 Bonus Points 'are then awarded to all the players on the winning Guild. These Bonus points only count towards your Individual Ranking and not your Guild Ranking. During a Guild War event members may not leave or be expelled from the guild. Conversely no one can join an existing Guild. The Second Guild war introduced Mercenary Guilds for guild-less players to form temporary random 3-member guilds to participate in the event. 'Event Cycles - 6/21/2013 - 6/30/2013 (EDT) 'War Battles' When engaged in a Guild War, you will only be able to attack players that are are members of the opposing Guild, and only members of the opposing Guild may attack you. Each battle waged with a player during a Guild War is thus considered a War Battle and may earn Event Points for your Guild. 'War Grades' Points earned during a War will increase the War Grade of your Guild. The higher you raise your War Grade, the better rewards you can receive. Your War Grade will be calculated and then reset at the end of each Event Cycle. 'Officers' Your Guild Leader will assign 3 Guild members for temporary Officer positions. These positions can be reassigned at any point in time except during the 30 minutes of war these positions are In this version of the event, officers are automatically assigned at the end of each war cycle: : War Marshal : General of the Guild War. Defeat to win 2000 bonus Points (only the first person to do so). : In order to face an opponent Guild's War Marshal, you must first defeat both other officers. : Assigned to the highest points contributor from the previous cycle. : Assault Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Attack deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Assault Captain wins 500 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value attack deck at the end of the previous cycle. : Defense Captain : Increases the power of all Guild members' Defense deck until losing a War Battle. : The first person to defeat an opponent's Guild's Defense Captain wins 500 bonus Points. : Assigned to the guild member with the highest value attack deck at the end of the previous cycle. 'Event Points' Win Points by defeating members of the opposing Guild in War Battles. Defeat the opposing Guild's Officers for bonus points. 'Guild Shop' Buy items to help your Guild in the Guild War, using Guild Dorri. Only the Guild Leader and those granted authority by the Guild Leader may do this. Assets Special items available for the Guild War, purchased in the Guild Shop. *'Walls' - 5 may be built during each Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Wall. **Raises the Defense of your Guild members and halfs the points your opponents can win. **Each Wall increases the defense of each Guild member to 120%. **The strength (Stamina/Health) of the wall depends on your Guild's Grade. **Knock down an enemy Wall in a Guild War for bonus Points, and to remove their defense bonus. ***3 points for each percentage of the wall destroyed, 1000 points for the finishing blow. *'Heavy Bolt' - 5 can be deployed during a Guild War at a cost of 3000 Guild Dorri per Bolt/Catapult. **Adds a cumulative damage bonus against the opposing Guild's Walls. 'Flame Elixir' Boosts the Attack and Defense to 150% for 5 minutes for the player that used it. Only applies in Wars. 'Limit Break' When a Guild fills this gauge, all points earned will be multiplied by 1.5 (+50%). The amount of Points needed to fill the gauge depends on the Grade of the Guild. 'Points Multipliers' You can, non any attack, choose to consume 1, 2 or 3 Power Potions to apply a 4x, 8x or 12x Points multiplier effect to your attack next attack, the effect does not carry over if your attack fails. There is no confirmation pop-up message before the attack process begins so be careful not to mistap. 'War Medals' During the Event you will earn War Medals for your first 10 wins each Guild War, for Individual Ranking each Round, for Total Guild Ranking, and for Guild Grade each cycle. Exchange only DURING the Guild War event and the 24 hours after the completion of the event. Leftover War medals from the Guild war do not carry over from one event to the nex. All remaining War Medals at the end of the exchange period will be lost. 'Win Rewards' - Awarded after each of the first 10 wins in each war Merchant class users can activate their ability once per war to receive double War medals during a 5 minute time period. Applies only to the user, not the guild. 'Cycle Rewards (Guild Grade)' - Awarded at the end of each cycle 'Member Rank Rewards (Individual Ranking)' 'Total Guild Rewards' 'Total User (Individual) Rewards' 'War Medal Exchange List' Items can ONLY be exchanged DURING the event (and most likely the 24 hours following the completion of the event): 6/21/2013 - 6/30/2013 23:59 (EDT). All unused War Medals after the end of the exchange period will disappear. 'New cards introduced' *Event Specialists - Round 1 and 2: **Vairo Virtuous Aegis - 7000% Attack against Walls **Nyarlathotep - 5000% Attack against Walls **Balrog - 2000% Attack against Walls *Prizes: **Nevyslov - Awarded to Top 200 Rank players and Top 30 Rank Guilds **Asmodeus - Awarded to Top 1500 Rank players and Top 1000 Rank Guilds **Castle Golem - Awarded to Top 10000 Rank players Category:Events